No Sumidouro do Espelho
by Severus Alvus McGonaghal
Summary: No sumidouro do espelho as revelações amedontram. Um catavento e um girassol. Eis a controvérsia que assola Rony e Hermione


Catavento e Girassol

_**Catavento e Girassol**_

_(De: Guinga & Aldir Blanc)_

Tantos anos se passaram e nunca jamais ela imaginou que chegaria tão longe.

Uma carreira meteórica no ministério da magia. Quem diria que teria sido tão bem sucedida no cargo que ocupou no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que conseguiria levar tão longe sua "F.A.L.E" (Fundação de Apoio à Liberação dos Elfos), apenas fazendo algumas adequações que envolviam campanhas de conscientização da importância da liberdade para os elfos (pois enfim compreendeu que segundo a natureza deles, a nobreza de suas almas envolvia o serviço fiel aos seus senhores), e a criar leis que regulamentam a relação Senhor x elfo, garantindo um tratamento digno a eles.

Como imaginaria a alguns anos que em tão pouco tempo estaria reposicionada no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, ocupando um cargo de alta patente e estando designada para essa missão tão superlativa, ao lado dos aurores Rony (seu marido), Harry (seu mais querido amigo), Gina (Sua amiga do coração, esposa de Harry e irmã de Rony), Luna, atualmente mestra em fabricação de varinhas e especialista em magias exóticas, e Neville Longbotton, que assume na missão a nobre função de representante honorável da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Quem diria que o 'Espelho de Ojesed', o 'Espelho de Dagna' e o 'Espelho de Mandhros' estariam sendo reunidos novamente depois de tantos anos, e quem diria que ela estaria administrando toda a missão pessoalmente. Ela sabia o suficiente para temer, e se deslumbrar. Ela sabia que apenas um grupo de seis bruxos competentes e condecorados teria a confiança do ministério para ter acesso aos míticos objetos antes de embalados para a viagem e logo depois, ao serem entregues ao Departamento de Mistérios, nas mãos competentes e agora confiáveis dos Inomináveis. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Eles iriam inevitavelmente contemplar as superfícies dos três espelhos.

Num primeiro momento puderam já contemplar dois dos espelhos separados, pois os buscaram, cada um em seu devido esconderijo a seu tempo, e foram responsáveis por embalá-los, transportá-los e depois levá-los até a sala ultra secreta e protegida que o ministério providenciou para elas no departamento de mistérios. Os seis seriam responsáveis ainda nesse momento por resgatar o último restante, o 'Espelho de Ojesed' e o acomodar corretamente, em um triângulo, junto dos outros, e no momento em que seus olhos repousassem a superfície refletora, ela não sabia o que esperar. Não fora tão traumático assim contemplar seus maiores medos, porque para isso todos estavam mais do que preparados depois de todas as experiências aterrorizantes vividas quando da batalha contra Voldemort.

Não perdeu a consciência de que o rompimento com Rony que via na superfície do espelho de Mandhros não passava de uma cruel ilusão. Não temeu também o que Rony estaria vendo, porque o conhecendo como ela conhecia, sabia que ele devia estar se vendo preso em uma imensa teia da maior acromântula que ele já vira. Temia agora, principalmente, o que Rony poderia ver no Espelho de Ojesed. Teve medo que Rony enxergasse uma mulher perfeita para ele, e que esta não fosse ela.

Recordou-se, mais detalhadamente do que fora saudável à sua sanidade, durante toda a viagem até aquela caverna onde o louco do Dumbledore decidira por esconder o espelho depois de ele ter sido usado para esconder a pedra filosofal, de cada uma das incontáveis brigas e discussões entre ela e Rony, e isso só fazia deixá-la mais tensa e temerosa.

Questionou-se insistentemente, deparando-se com um angustioso insucesso em obter alguma resposta plausível, porque ela e Rony brigavam tanto quanto se amavam. Só conseguia perceber que eram imensamente diferentes, mas, diabos, se amavam sem fim.

_Meu Catavento tem dentro o que há do lado de fora do teu Girassol_

_Entre o escancaro e o contido eu te pedi sustenido e você riu bemol_

_Você só pensa no espaço, eu exigi duração,_

_Eu sou um gato de subúrbio, você é litorânea_

A viagem se alongava, claro que já tinham desaparatado tanto quanto era possível, mas aquela ilha era imensa, cheia das armadilhas mais ardilosas que a mente insana do Velho Dumbledore pudera ter imaginado para proteger o artefato antigo impregnado de magia perigosa, apesar de não ser magia das trevas.

Agora a viagem necessitava ser engendrada por vassoura, e para desespero dos aurores que os escoltava, não podia de forma alguma ser em grande velocidade, ao contrário, precisava ser em extremo vagar, para não sofrerem com as artimanhas tramadas pelo velho mestre. Os feitiços de ocultamento e desilusórios com os quais Dumbledore havia camuflado a entrada da caverna ainda permaneciam intactos. Era de se esperar que tivessem desaparecidos em decorrência de sua morte, mas estavam intactos, e isso complicava até as beiras do impossível a tarefa árdua que a equipe tinha em mãos. Isso também os fazia crer que Dumbledore não os fizera sozinho. Provavelmente tivera ajuda de outros bruxos poderosos, Jamais poderiam supor que além de suas mãos e sua varinha, também estiveram trabalhando em toda a proteção as de McGonaghal, Flitwich e Hagrid.

Mas depois de horas, quando a tarde ameaçava impossibilitar a viagem de volta, enfim encontraram os indícios tão meticulosamente pesquisados por eles que apontavam para a caverna, e enfim conseguiram encontrar.

À porta da fenda que se afundava na rocha, a garota, sentindo o vento úmido que saia de seu interior, de repente sente suas pernas falharem das forças por um segundo, não por se ter imaginado diante do espelho, mas por ter novamente imaginado Rony diante da traiçoeira superfície cristalina, e temeu imaginar o que o marido poderia enxergar, pois ela sabia que fosse o que fosse que ele enxergasse, seria o desejo mais íntimo de seu coração. Nessa fração de segundo um incontável de cenas se reproduziu em sua tela mental, de tantas e tantas vezes em que ela e o idolatrado marido divergiram.

As lembranças foram profundas, atingindo cada pisão que Rony tinha dado em seu pé quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts. Lembrou-se de quando Rony acusou injustamente seu gato Bichento de ter assassinado seu rato Perebas que na verdade este era o assassino Rabicho disfarçado. Lembrou-se do tanto que sofreu durante o tempo em que Rony os havia abandonado quando estavam em busca das orcruxes. Recordou-se de tantas divergências que sentiu definitivamente que não poderia mais dar nenhum passo sequer.

Mas não podia esmorecer, não podia fraquejar. Sabia da importância da missão. Sabia o quanto lhe fora confiado. Recuperou o auto-controle e notou que não poderia correr o risco de ser deixada pra traz. Percebeu que não podia deixar ninguém perceber o que estava acontecendo em seu íntimo, não poderia deixar ninguém notar fraqueza em si nesse momento. Aprumou o corpo e seguiu os outros, carregando consigo a certeza de que iria encontrar Ojesed nos fundos da caverna.

_Quando eu respeito os sinais vejo você de patins vindo na contramão,_

_Mas quando ataco de macho você se faz de capacho e não quer confusão._

_Nenhum dos dois se entrega, nós não ouvimos conselho._

_Eu sou você que se vai no sumidouro do espelho!_

_Eu sou você que se vai no sumidouro do espelho!_

Ela no fundo sabia que apesar de criticar tanto o ruivo, o admirava imensamente, seu jeito meio inconseqüente, meio abobalhado, mas que jamais falhava diante de suas próprias ações e jamais traia a confiança dos que ele amava.

Na verdade o que estremecia seu coração angustiado era, diante exatamente do fato de ela saber que implicava tanto com ele, o entulhava de críticas, que não o deixava, na verdade, nem um segundo em paz, que ele não soubesse de sua admiração velada, que não soubesse ou não mais acreditasse no quanto ela o amava intensa e loucamente, e mais, que por isso, ou com isso, ele tenha passado a não mais admirá-la como nos tempos da escola, como antes do casamento, que ele não a admirasse a ponto de querê-la por perto até o fim da vida, ela temia, na verdade, que ele já não mais a amasse, que já não mais a quisesse, e o pior, que estivesse interessado em outra pessoa.

Ela sabia que sempre respondia suas tentativas de lisonjas com certa aspereza que não conseguia evitar, nem vencer dentro dela mesma. Ela sabia que isso era um mecanismo de defesa desde sempre desnecessário na relação dos dois. Inúmeras foram as vezes que ela acreditou que eles jamais se entenderiam, que o dialogo entre eles seria como o diálogo entre um sereiano e uma serpente. Mas cada noite quando se recolhiam lado a lado em seu leito conjugal, e que os olhares se cruzavam e uma aura de cumplicidade os envolvia, ela percebia que jamais a linguagem dos anjos lhes faltaria para lhes dar entendimento.

Mas porque agora, logo agora, em que ela precisava estar concentrada na missão, tantos temores descabidos a acometia. Porque não se abrira ao amado quando este a questionou, notou seu silêncio e a perguntou o que havia? Ela o conhecia e sabia que diante disso ele seria todo carinhos. Bem! Pelo menos não o respondera com a habitual rispidez. Como ele agüentava tanta rispidez? Era uma sua pergunta que latejava em sua mente.

Ela caminhava mecanicamente, apenas colocando um pé diante do outro. Mas tentava se manter firme.

Um brilho ao longe, no fundo da caverna, junto á uma afastada e resguardada parede, que parecia mesmo ser o limite, o final da caverna, mostrou que estavam se aproximando do objetivo magno. Ojesed estava ali, o espelho estava ali, logo adiante. Fechou os olhos por longos segundos sem suspender a caminhada automática. Tropeçou, quase caiu, todos riram, ela corou. Mas assim foi bem melhor. Isso a trouxe a tona, a trouxe de volta. Ela voltou à realidade do que estava engendrando, e em nome de quem. Era acima de tudo a encarregada da missão. Era o próprio ministério, era o próprio Shaklebolt naquele momento. Precisava agir como tal

_Eu sou do Engenho de Dentro e você vive no vento do Arpoador_

_Eu tenho um jeito arredio e você é expansiva, o inseto e a flor_

_Um torce pra Mia Farrow O outro é Wood Allen_

_Quando assovio uma seresta Você dança havaiana_

Era incrível como divergiam até mesmo em meio às divergências. Nos dias em que ela estava com vontade de gritar com ele e precisava controlar o impulso de azará-lo com a varinha, ele se limitava a pequenas e irritantes ironias. Mas quando ele vinha com ofensas, ela preferia ignorá-lo, ferindo-o com sua cruel e gélida indiferença.

Quando estavam de bom humor, o que não era muito freqüente, até se divertiam com suas diferenças, se riam da diferença gritante ao se vestirem para determinadas atividades sociais. Às vezes ela em seu mais fino vestido e no mais charmoso salto e ele em mangas de camisa e calça jeans, com sua berrante bota de couro de dragão. Outras vezes ela com sua calça de lycra e a jaqueta de pele falsa de hipogrifo e ele em seu terno trouxa de grife, presente dela mesma.

Quem não os conhecia de perto, deduziria que a vida dos dois era um definitivo inferno. Muitos questionavam a situação que as duas crianças tinham que enfrentar em suas vidas familiares, e quase ninguém conseguia entender que os dois amavam aquilo tudo, compreendiam os pais e os amavam, e sabiam que eram muito amados. Definitivamente a família toda era muito feliz em meio a todas as discussões, as crianças eram felizes e cresciam em tamanho e intelecto da maneira mais saudável possível, e o casal era feliz e se mamava. Contudo, apesar de haver quem duvidasse, eram flagrantemente felizes, e os que conviviam com eles sabiam. Harry, Gina, Neville, Luna, todos os que eram íntimos o sabiam. Talvez eles também o soubessem, mas definitivamente agora a insegurança a fizera esquecer esse detalhe. O que a insegurança é capaz de causar a um coração?

O que era o coração da morena naquele momento. O que era ela? Sempre tão segura e decidida, de repente ali, tão insegura, frágil, indefesa, por tão pouco motivo. O espelho, sabia bem ela, não mostrava nada que se ligasse de forma alguma a realidade. Ela sabia em algum recôndito recanto de si mesma que eles se amavam e eram, do jeitinho deles dois, muito felizes. Diabos, eles eram felizes.

Sim. Ela sabia que eram felizes e se amavam, e tinha a mais absoluta certeza que ele também sabia. De onde vinha essa insegurança?

Ela teve a chance de fazer um pedido ao espelho de Dagna, e bem poderia ser esse: que ele jamais deixasse de amá-la.

Mas isso incutia muitas questões. Se ela fizesse o pedido, teria que deixar todos os outros o fazerem também, e isso atrasaria a missão e colocariam o artefato em uma exposição vulnerável muito arriscada.

Definitivamente sabia que agira até aqui com muita prudência e competência, e não estava disposta a deixar tudo cair por terra, ainda que tivesse que sentir seu intimo lacerar com a expectativa aterradora.

Seguiria até o fim, mas por Merlin, quem poderia supor o turbilhão de sentimentos que a estava afogando!

_Eu vou de tênis e jeans Encontro você demais: escarpin, soiré_

_Quando o pau quebra na esquina cê ataca de fina e me ofende em inglês_

_É fuck you, bate bronha e ninguém mete o bedelho_

_Você sou eu que me vou no sumidouro do espelho_

_Você sou eu que me vou no sumidouro do espelho_

Estavam agora bem diante do objeto que causava em todos tanta expectativa. Recordou-se agora que Rony e Harry já conheciam esse artefato. Claro que o sabia desde antes da missão, mas agora essa lembrança veio aterradora. Rony sabia o que esperar do espelho. Conhecia sua magia, e quando o contemplara a primeira vez,viu muitos de seus sonhos como se tivessem se transformado em realidade.

Em um rompante brilhantemente camuflado por sua posição de chefia diante de toda a equipe, declarou que ninguém deveria se aproximar do objeto antes dela. Harry argumentou firmemente que ela não devia, que devia deixar esse risco para ele e Rony, afinal, além de eles já conhecerem o espelho, eram aurores e estavam mais preparados para enfrentar os feitiços protetores que indubitavelmente estariam bem fortificados ali.

Mas ela foi simplesmente irredutível e contra-argumentou que ela sabia se cuidar, afinal ela o livrara de Naginni certa vez, e os livrou a todos de vários riscos durante a segunda grande guerra bruxa. E encerrou o assunto evitando mais argumentos argutos do amigo, que, no fundo, ela sabia ser bem mais prudente.

Nem ela mesma sabia o que esperava ver na superfície refletora antes de permitir que o amado chegasse diante do espelho. Ela sabia que se enxergaria velhinha, com seus dois filhos e um monte de netinhos, diante de uma bela árvore de natal e uma lareira acesa, recebendo Harry e Gina, Lunna e Neville, toda a família e todos os amigos, tudo isso sentada no sofá de sua sala ao lado de Rony já com todos os cabelos brancos.

Sabia que jamais conseguiria ver nem o esboço do que o marido iria ver. Mesmo assim, se pudesse adiar o momento em que Rony se depararia novamente com seus desejos mais profundos, tanto ela o faria.

Mas já era inevitável. Porque não sem extremo esforço ela conseguira sobrepor os feitiços defensivos que rodeavam o objeto sozinha e agora já não podia mais impedir que todos os outros se aproximassem do espelho e que cada qual visse o desejo mais profundo de suas almas em sua superfície.

Rony parou diante do espelho. "Que estranho estar diante disso de novo" será que me vou ver mergulhado em montes de galeões?"

Todos riram e por isso, ela também fingiu uma tímida gargalhada, mas não desgrudou os olhos do ruivo parado, com o próprio olhar vidrado na superfície do espelho, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Vamos, vamos, não podemos nos demorar. O espelho está vulnerável agora que quebramos todos os feitiços protetores. Vamos. Embalem logo e vamos o transportar para fora. E uma vez fora da caverna poderemos desaparatar direto para o ministério.

Toda sua urgência e eficácia serviu bastante para ela mesma desacelerar o coração que caminhava diretamente para o abismo de um colapso cardíaco. E em poucos minutos estavam todos, cada um amparando o pesado objeto por um lado, sentindo seus corpos comprimidos, como se estivessem escorregando por um cano cujo diâmetro não os cabia realmente.

Enfim os três espelhos estavam reunidos, em sua formação original, formando um triangulo, com suas superfícies voltadas para o centro. Contudo ninguém poderia permanecer na sala secreta naquele momento. No momento os Inomiáveis iriam examinar o terceiro quadro, como fizeram com os outros dois anteriormente, para averiguar se ele não estava impregnado de alguma magia negra, maldição ou veneno. Os indícios eram de que o artefato estava 'limpo' de todas essas coisas.

Mas o Ministério fizera questão de garantir aos seis total e irrestrito acesso aos espelhos.

No momento o que havia para se fazer era redigir com a pena de repetição rápida o relatório de procedimento e êxito da missão, depois seguirem para suas casas.

Uma vez em casa Hermione manteve e elevara toda a tensão que sentira durante todo o dia, durante toda a missão. Contudo conseguira ainda se manter sob um sacrificado controle até que os dois tivessem tomado um reconfortante banho e quando estavam à mesa saboreando o jantar ela já não mais pode se conter:

Rony, me conta – disse tentando imprimir um tom de casualidade na voz e se sentindo meio frustrada por ver que não conseguira – o que foi que você viu no espelho?

Porque quer saber?

Se contendo absurdamente para não se descontrolar e começar mais uma das famosas brigas dos dois, ela se resume.

Pelo mesmo motivo que quis saber o que você viu no Espelho de Mandhros!

Você nem imagina o que eu vi?

Sentindo o frio percorrer a espinha e se alojar na boca do estômago, ela tentou se fazer de desentendida.

Você se viu sobre uma pilha de galeões?

Não, sua bobinha! Eu me vi bem velhinho, diante de uma lareira e uma árvore de natal, rodeado por filhos, netos, amigos, parentes, família e de mãos dadas com você, com seus cabelos revoltos todos branquinhos.

Duas, apenas duas lágrimas correram as faces da morena, porque as outras que pretendiam seguir as duas primeiras foram impedidas pelos incessantes beijos que os fizeram esquecer da sobremesa e ir parar sobre a cama de dossel de seus quartos.

_A paz é feita num motel de alma lavada e passada_

_Pra descobrir logo depois que não serviu pra nada_

_Nos dias de carnaval aumentam os desenganos_

_Você vai pra Parati e eu pro Cacique de Ramos_

Mione, porque você me perguntou o que eu vi no espelho? Quero dizer, você já sabia o que eu ia ver, não sabia?

­Não. Na verdade eu estava morrendo de medo do que você poderia ver.

Você pirou? O que mais eu poderia ver?

Ah! Rony, Sei lá, vai que você visse uma mulher mais bonita do que eu te beijando, vai que se visse solteiro novamente, sei lá, tive medo.

O quê? É isso que você pensa de mim? Você duvida de mim, do meu amor por você? Como pode desconfiar de mim?

Da mesma forma que você desconfiou uma vez que meu gato tinha assassinado seu rato traidor!

Meu Deus, mas meu rato tinha realmente sumido, tinha uma marca de sangue no lençol, e de mais a mais como eu poderia adivinhar que o perebas era o Rabicho... ah! Quer saber, você vai mesmo ficar lembrando de coisas do passado pra brigar comigo?

Se ao menos você tivesse mudado, mas continua igualzinho naquela época. Se ao menos você me dissesse de vez em quando que me ama!!

Eu te amo

Mas... o que?

Isso mesmo, eu te amo, e você?

Claro que eu te amo, sei idiota!

Do que me chamou??

E ali estava, mais um briga orfeônica estabelecida entre os dois novamente. Ali estavam mais uma tonelada de ofensas (inofensivas, claro) desferidas contra o outro no lugar de azarações. Ali estava o celestial inferno que só eles, como mais ninguém no mundo sabiam criar em torno de si.

No fundo ambos estavam se regozijando por descobrir a dimensão do amor que tinham um pelo outro, e mais, estavam se deleitando, se divertindo com a briga que esquentava cada vez mais, em dois sentidos.

Eles sabiam, empiricamente, no que essa briga, como todas as que tiveram na vida, os iria levar, sabiam muito bem onde iriam parar.

Atacavam-se mas incrivelmente não se feriam, se ofendiam mas admiravelmente não se magoavam.

Estavam muito bem acostumados um com o outro, e com essas briguinhas triviais.

Durante a briga sentiram todos os sentimentos bons que poderiam sentir pelo outro: Amor, cumplicidade, confiança, segurança, lealdade, até saudade, uma espécie de saudade adiantada para o momento em que não estariam um do lado do outro, durante o horário de expediente, por exemplo.

E se amaram exatamente assim. Diferentes, divergentes, incongruentes, inacreditavelmente. Não quiseram que nada em suas vidas fosse diferente. Nada importava, nem eles mesmos, só o amor deles.

Deram-se por satisfeitos. Privilegiados por terem um ao outro e por terem a vida que tinham.

Pensaram em tudo quanto conquistaram e construíram juntos, lembraram dos dois filhos que tiveram, lembraram de Hogwarts, lembraram de suas vidas inteiras. E ainda assim perceberam que não eram duas vidas, mas uma apenas, vivida em dois corpos.

E abençoaram-se em meio às palavras rudes que proferiram, em meio a tudo que os fazia divergir.

_Meu Catavento tem dentro o vento escancarado do Arpoador_

_Teu Girassol tem de fora o escondido do engenho de dentro da flor_

_Eu sinto muita saudade Você é contemporânea_

_Eu penso em tudo quanto faço Você é tão espontânea_

E aquela foi uma das brigas mais feias e... adoráveis... que eles tiveram em toda a relação até aquele momento. Brigavam sempre, claro, mas toda a tensão vivida por Hermione naquela tarde inteira tinha tornado aquela briga e a certeza de tudo o que a estava causando, algo extremamente especial para a morena.

Já Rony fazia o papel de indignado, mas estava exultante em saber que Mione o amava tanto a ponto de perder a compostura e a segurança que eram a marca indelével de sua personalidade diante do medo de perdê-lo.

Brigavam um pouquinho que se tornava um muitão, berravam bastante um com o outro, faziam bastante ironias, depois se beijavam alucinadamente e se amavam com a mais absoluta certeza que sempre tiveram e que havia aumentado desproporcionalmente naquele momento.

Depois se questionavam mais um pouquinho, ressuscitavam os fantasmas encardidos das brigas do passado, como sempre faziam, e depois se amavam e se beijavam como nunca, lembrando de cada um dos momentos mais ricos e românticos que viveram desde o início.

No outro dia de manhã encontrariam com Harry e Gina e juntos iriam buscar as cinco crianças que estiveram durante esse tempo com o vovô e a vovó Weasley, para que pudessem trabalhar sem ter que se preocupar com roupas, almoço, detalhes da vida doméstica cotidiana. Ficaram satisfeitos e bem tranqüilos diante do fato de as crianças estarem bem acomodadas na toca, porque se lembravam do quanto foram felizes naquela casa abençoada, em cada uma das férias que saborearam juntos ali, cada momento, cada uma das histórias mirabolantes sobre a casa e a família que Rony e seus irmãos viviam a contar, e bendisseram a graça de serem dessa família. As crianças adoravam a toca da mesma maneira que eles sempre a amaram também, desde a infância, desde os tempos de Hogwarts, pensaram em como se sentem em casa, como se conhecessem o lugar e seus moradores desde sempre, e elas estavam bem felizes pelo tempo que iriam passar juntas fora da escola.

Mas não se importaram em dormir, preferiram ficar ali, dividindo o tempo da madrugada entre a briga, o amor, os beijos e momentos de sublime silêncio e contemplação. Afinal Hermione sabia preparar muito bem a poção de restauração. E esse seria com certeza um item do café da manhã, ao lado das tortinhas de abóbora e da broa de fubá, uma receita brasileira trouxa que Mione aprendera a preparar e que Rony adorava.

Depois de muitos beijos e amores, passaram a se olhar em silêncio. Nesse momento mais uma vez a linguagem dos anjos surgiu mística entre eles, os fazendo se compreenderem um ao outro em total plenitude. Mais uma vez perceberam o quanto eram diferentes, o quanto se amavam, o quanto se completavam, e constataram, perceptivelmente no mesmo exato momento, em seus olhares, que jamais poderiam viver sem o outro, e que estariam juntos para sempre.

_Sei que um depende do outro só pra ser diferente Pra se completar_

_Sei que um se afasta do outro num sufoco somente pra se aproximar_

_Cê tem um jeito verde de ser e eu sou meio vermelho_

_Mas os dois juntos se vão no sumidouro do espelho_

_Mas os dois juntos se vão no sumidouro do espelho_

_Mas os dois juntos se vão..._

Depois da merecida semana de folga que os quatro funcionários do ministério tiveram, estavam de volta, cada um em seus devidos cargos, cumprindo, como sempre, de forma exemplar suas tarefas e funções. Mas tinham uma reunião marcada para a primeira hora depois do expediente,em que se reuniriam os seis amigos. Falariam um pouco sobre o intenso trabalho de pesquisa que fariam ao lado dos inomináveis sobre os espelhos.

Fariam uma intensa pesquisa sobre a procedência e as fórmulas utilizadas para gerar a magia que havia nos artefatos, tentariam estabelecer os rumos percorridos pelos espelhos, os localizando no tempo e no espaço, tentariam validar mágica e cientificamente a teoria de que os espelhos teriam sido criados pelos fundadores de Hogwarts e, dessa forma, tentar validar a teoria de que houveram mais dois bruxos brilhantes entre estes fundadores já conhecidos.

Foram, pela primeira vez depois da missão, até a sala secreta no departamento dos mistérios, para contemplarem livremente os três artefatos. Eram os únicos, além dos inomináveis e do próprio ministro que tinham acesso a essa sala. E também eram os únicos a saber de sua existência, e eram os únicos que conheciam os projetos de pesquisa que envolvem os artefatos. Estavam curiosos, dispostos ao trabalho, entusiasmados. E estavam esfuziantes, eufóricos com as possibilidades diante de tamanha preciosidade do mundo mágico.

Uma vez diante dos espelhos todos foram acometidos pelo mesmo sentimento de amizade, cumplicidade e união que os acompanhava desde os tempos negros, em Hogwarts, quando Voldemort assolava toda a comunidade bruxa.

Somente estes seis amigos poderiam descrever como foi decisivo para suas vidas se manterem sempre unidos. Só eles poderiam descrever o quanto se salvaram, o tamanho da gratidão mutua que tinham, o tamanho da cumplicidade e confiança que os ligava.

Não era a toa que estavam sempre juntos, em suas vidas profissionais, sempre compartilhando de projetos conjuntos, em suas vidas pessoais, sempre se visitando. Não havia um domingo em que os seis não se reunissem em uma das casas para almoçarem juntos.

E isso gerou neles uma grande facilidade para se perceberem, se notarem, se ampararem e colaborarem entre si. Eram unidos e esbanjavam carinho.

E isso gerou em todos um mesmo e fortíssimo desejo.

Um desejo que se sublimou em seus corações como se fosse um só coração. Que os inundou as almas como se fosse a apenas uma grande alma.

Suas mentes se fundiram, exatamente como as almas já o eram desde sempre, daquela forma fantástica, mágica e tão conhecida daquele grupo, como sempre ocorrera entre eles, mais uma vez desde sempre.

Fizeram questão de evitar volver o olhar para o Espelho de Mandhros, não tiveram especial interesse pelo Espelho de Ojesed, que já tinham contemplado, passaram direto por esses dois primeiros espelhos e todos se dirigiram imediatamente para o espelho de Dagna, carregando o desejo comungado no silêncio como a uma bandeira pela qual tinha extremo carinho, respeito e orgulho.

Diante desse espelho eles se viram, ao mesmo tempo, os seis juntos. Harry e Gina abraçados, sorrindo felizes e aos seus três filhos lindos, Neville com sua esposa e filhos ao lado de Luna com seu marido e sua filhinha, e Mione agarrada ao seu Rony com os dois ruivinhos diante de si também, os seis amigos, os quatro casais, oito crianças lindas, as dezesseis pessoas reunidas, diante de uma longa estrada. E olharam pro céu que ornava sublime e sereno uma lua imensamente cheia.

E souberam que por essa imagem o espelho estava realizando da forma mais simples e concreta possível o desejo de suas almas. O desejo que sentiam como se fossem uma única pessoa. Aqueles seis amigos que nunca duvidaram uns dos outros.

O de estarem sempre unidos, se manterem para sempre leais amigos, seguirem sempre se apoiando, e sempre próximos, sempre lado a lado, e que nada, nunca, nem ninguém nesse mundo, fosse capaz de separá-los.

_Mas os dois juntos se vão_

_Mas os dois juntos se vão_

_Mas os dois juntos se vão..._


End file.
